


A Bat And His Little Bird (Year One) III: Become One

by BradyGirl_12



Series: A Bat And His Little Bird [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drama, Gen, Gen Fic, Series, wee!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce realizes that two can become one.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bat And His Little Bird (Year One) III: Become One

**Author's Note:**

> Series Notes: I'll be writing a lot of Bruce and Wee!Dick stories, but the stories of their first year together will be gathered together under this series title.  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 27, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 27, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 397  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> While I love my slashy boys, I do love to write them early in their careers, when Dick is just Wee!Dick and even more adorable, if that’s possible! :) Also, Bruce teaches Dick a lot, but learns some things himself.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

It was a moonless night, and the Batman crouched on the rooftop of a dilipidated old building as the door of the club across the street opened, the sounds of drunken revelry spilling out along with a rectangle of light.

Two figures staggered out, cursing and wobbling, but they were not the ones he wanted. He watched them weave down the street, disappearing beyond the arc of the streetlight.

He still listened, but focused inward. Breathing slowly, he felt himself melting into the shadows, heartbeat steadying as his muscles coiled, ready to spring into action when the time came.

Stars twinkled overhead, silent sentinels, and a slight breeze blew over the exposed part of his face. He was one with the darkness, invisible, a wraith in the night, black cape shrouding him as the Bat consumed him. He was an idea, a Sword of Justice ready to fight the injustice in this crumbling neighborhood. He was Fear itself. He had become one with…

“Batman.” 

The whisper was soft, nearly borne away by the breeze.

He turned his head and saw the small figure bounce lightly across the gap between roofs, a glimpse of sunshine fluttering out behind him, then settling down beside him, brightness sparkling off ruby, emerald, and gold.

And yet the boy blended into the shadows.

“Sal Marconi just entered the club through the back.”

Batman flexed his right glove. Good. Once Marconi’s new partner-in-crime, Peter O’Malley arrived, it would be time to act.

It was nearly too dark to see the boy beside him, the dim light from the streetlight barely able to illuminate the street below. The brightness was muted but still there in the darkness. Young limbs were crouched in imitation of his mentor, unmoving, and that was a major accomplishment for this child. His breathing was as steady as the Bat’s.

It had only been a month since the boy had started working with him on the streets. He had already proved himself to be rock-steady in reliability despite his penchant for cartwheels and somersaults and sheer laughter while flying.

Batman frowned slightly. He had been distracted, and would have to start his mental exercises again. He needed to be one with…

Robin turned to look at him and smiled.

Batman’s heart lurched. 

Let the child sparkle and laugh. 

He was not a distraction.

The Bat would become one…with his partner.


End file.
